Vendetta
by Kajune
Summary: On his birthday, Lancia is presented a chance to punish Mukuro for his crimes, but he only ends up feeling sorry for the latter who has finally lost something dear of his own. Lancia69 Slight 6918 D18


**Title **: Vendetta

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance / Angst

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: On his birthday, Lancia is presented a chance to punish Mukuro for his crimes, but he only ends up feeling sorry for the latter who has finally lost something dear of his own. Lancia69 Slight 6918 D18

* * *

><p><strong>Lancia's Birthday Story<strong>

* * *

><p>He was alright being called a monster, viewed as the beast who was responsible for thousands of lost lives, but he would never enjoy being in the presence of who gave him that title.<p>

Today is his birthday, as he remembers, and he was just about to celebrate it the day before, with a bunch of new allies he met a year ago, when a call came in telling him to come to Japan, to Kokuyo Land, and meet the only monster more fearsome than himself.

Mukuro.

Fury began to boil within, but Lancia, with a well-thought-up excuse, reluctantly left his home and took a flight back to the land where that person now lives. That _being_ of hate and evilness.

At about midday, he arrived at the airport and didn't waste much time to get himself over to where he once lived himself. Being such an occasional, and hopefully brief trip, he couldn't bring his weapon with him, but that didn't stop him from being ready for any physical assaults, which is why he brought a well-concealed gun. No doubt it is expected.

Now standing less than 7 feet from the younger person, Lancia's eyes don't tell lies and he is showing the other just how unhappy he feels about being here, once again. No doubt, that look of amusement is on said other's face as anticipated, mocking him without any words, as they have done so for years. What exactly drove him to come to this place anyway is a mystery to Lancia, but here already, dressed in a black suit, right before the true devil, he has no reasons to complain anymore.

"Welcome back, Lancia."

Mukuro happily greets, with one leg crossed over the other, showing just how comfortable he is right now. If only there was something to frighten the life out of him, then Lancia too would feel at east just as much.

"I did not come here by choice, and you know that best."

"Kufufu." There it is, that laugh, that unforgettable laugh of satisfaction and pity. Oh how he hates it more than any other sound. Even the sound of crying children do not compare to how 'disturbing' Mukuro's signature laugh is. "Even so, you are here. It would be rude of me not to greet you."

"Cut to the point, Mukuro." Lancia angrily demands, already tired of the usual sweet talks. "What do you want?"

"A celebration." The illusionist answers straightly.

"Of what?"

"Your birthday."

Lancia's glare darkens at Mukuro. Since when has this teenager ever cared about another person's birthday? Never, of course. Not even the lives or feelings of many others have ever meant a thing to him. Just himself has mattered. Nothing else, and nothing more.

"Don't lie to me, tell me the truth!" The angry Lancia demands again.

"I'm not lying, Lancia, today is your birthday, so let us celebrate." The gentle voice replies.

"If you called me all the way here just for that, then I'm leaving."

"Do you really think you can leave?" Mukuro asks, almost threateningly, but Lancia knows well that the fact that he said it, means that he has gotten himself trapped. When has Mukuro ever been so greeting? Again, never. So, he should of been more on the alert than to step into this domain, not worrying that the whole building could of been set up to keep him inside.

How usual of Mukuro, to make a trap.

The room glows in the color of indigo, proof that everything has been consumed by Mukuro's illusions, turning the worn-out building into a sort of prison, without any escape, unless Mukuro wills one. Absolutely, will he not do that.

Lancia looks over his shoulder with a darker glare, feeling much more furious that he has once again been messed with by Mukuro. Not that it wasn't expected, but for the same routine to continuously keep happening, can get on his nerves increasing more, each time.

"Let me go, Mukuro."

The illusionist doesn't say anything, he just sits there, smiling.

He obviously finds this amusing, for whenever he is in control of something, everything is sure to go his way, and of course, against the desire of others. This is just a minor thing about Mukuro, natural in fact, that Lancia hates. He is far more hateful than this, beyond what he regularly shows.

"Mukuro!" Angered since the very beginning, since he heard that soft voice talk through his cellphone, Lancia turns sideways to look at Mukuro more clearly, and for the same to apply to the latter. Yelling his name all day won't do anyone any good, but he just isn't in the mood to show much interest in anything at all.

Especially one's annoying mind games.

"I want to give you a present, Lancia." Mukuro says, somewhat tenderly. This change in tone doesn't mean anything to Lancia, who continues to glare as the younger teenager leans back into the sofa, separates his legs and stretches them forward slightly. It is curious to know what is he planning at the moment, though it can't be anything good.

"I want nothing from you!" Lancia yells, impatient.

Mukuro continues to smile, as if the man standing before him isn't ready to blow his head off with a gun because of his own attitude. It is questionable, if Mukuro is truly fearless or just plain sadistic. Lancia doesn't care either one. 'Hateful' is the only word he is bothering to use as a description.

"You want revenge, don't you?" Mukuro asks, and both obviously know the answer, so none is given out loud. "Today I'll let you dominate me, anyway you please." Lancia becomes surprised. He is only able to assume that he's hearing things or Mukuro has just planned one of the most annoying tricks ever. He _does_ so want to make the unforgivable being feel the agony of others, including himself, but from experience has he learned that to accomplish such a goal, is impossible.

Mukuro is just too strong.

Which is why he'll never believe that the chance to do so has emerged before him, even with Mukuro appearing so defenseless right in front of him, at will. It just isn't possible, not at all.

"Senpai, come punish me." Mukuro moans, and just for a brief second does Lancia notice sadness in the former's eyes. One can now assume that he is upset about something, very upset, whatever it is. This can also be the possible reason for him 'surrendering' like this, unlike ever before.

Hate is what has made Lancia care little for the unlikely still-existing human emotions, hidden deep within Mukuro. The things he has done without a shred of remorse, make it seem so much like he isn't human at all. In fact, Mukuro himself has admitted to this statement. Which is why Lancia has long understood that 'hatred', is all Mukuro deserves from others, including himself.

Appearing unarmed, consenting to any form of punishment, is not what Mukuro does. However, it is hard to say that Lancia's eyes are playing tricks on him. Has a chance to get the better of his former 'kohai', finally arrived? As unbelievable as it is, has this seemingly-depressed person become ready to give in, to what he is rightful to most?

Even when his heart, mind and soul still don't genuinely believe that this isn't another trap that could end up hurting him, he has no choice.

_"Come." _A voice calls from within his own head, and just as he should of expected, his own body gets controlled by Mukuro, without the latter having to move an inch. Slowly, does Lancia approach the most devilish monster of all, with all his attempts at pulling back having no affect.

To his astonishment and disbelief, Lancia soon finds himself placed above Mukuro, who is lying on the sofa. That smile, which he is so used to seeing, is no longer there.

_Unbelievable._

* * *

><p>He has wanted so badly to get revenge on Mukuro, anyway possible, but for at least 5 years, he has been shown just how impossible it is to do so. His soul taken, and body manipulated, Lancia lived half a decade as a mere puppet, doing things he is now trying hard to repay.<p>

To him, Mukuro is indeed a horrible monster, even back when he was a child. As he became more mindless, Mukuro became a teenager. During that period, Lancia had learned certain facts about him. He always wears a mask to hide possible emotions, and should anyone see anything besides a wicked smirk, then that means an emotion has become so great, it has broken through. Though it is never lasting, for Mukuro does have his dignity.

Mukuro's possible motive for finally becoming Lancia's puppet today, is being very depressed about something. Judging by how he has always prevented himself from being used, maybe, just maybe, after so long, Mukuro has finally lost something precious like Lancia.

He still doesn't want to accept that things are finally going his way.

However, as cold as he is, he does seem to truly hold his followers, Ken and Chikusa, in high regards. The Arcobaleno Reborn has mentioned this many times, claiming that Mukuro had once sacrificed himself for their freedom. True or not, Lancia doesn't care. He will never go soft on the one so evil, that it makes everything else look disgusting.

Thinking back on the possibility of this submitting, and moaning teenager being depressed, one can assume that something has happened to the duo, whether or not there are true feelings being passed on in between. Besides these two, Reborn has also mentioned Mukuro's great concern for the Vongola's official mist guardian, named Chrome Dokuro.

Being his willing vessel and latest female member to his gang, the only one Lancia has never really met properly, it is no surprise that she means at least _something_ to the sadistic illusionist. If something has happened to her, then that too could be a reason for his sadness.

Whatever the truth behind that brief surfacing of sadness is, there's a high chance that it will never be revealed. Mukuro just isn't the type to reveal personal matters.

Speaking of which, while Mukuro is obviously the secretive type of person, going by what is Lancia doing right now at his own free will, makes it a mystery as to what in the world, is the type of person Lancia is.

Jacket discarded, body temperature rising, and with no strings attached, Lancia is angrily holding himself up from his most-hated, whose own clothes have been spread out in a way where his chest and a tiny portion of his thighs are visible. Tenderly soft skin, arousing moans, and a cherry-colored face, Mukuro looks so different from his usual self.

Lancia can't believe what he is doing right now. Not only is he committing a sin by being some sort of pedophile, he is also doing _exactly_ what Mukuro has planned for him to. Yet again, has his ability to do whatever he chooses has been taken, but even as he tries hard to fight it off, it can't be denied.

Right now, if he wanted to, he could leave.

The room is no longer glowing, as it wasn't when he first came in, but considering how he is in control of Mukuro, who is shivering from underneath, there's a big chance that by being weakened, he is no longer restraining Lancia.

Then why, is he continuing?

Does he feel downright seduced, or sorry?

Kisses are planted from the forehead, down to the nose, cheek, lips and neck. Mukuro isn't stopping him, just trying to cope with such intense feelings that must be building within him as they are in Lancia. He isn't fighting back at all. He is just there, below his senpai, consenting.

Even so, Lancia just isn't able to make his whole self escape this moment. Further and further do they go, causing more exposure to Mukuro's skin and more frustration to build within Lancia's heart, towards himself.

When things seem to be going too out of control, Lancia bites back more temptations and brings out his gun, now pointing it at the side of Mukuro's head. The latter just looks at him, blushing and panting. By this point, his trousers are by his knees and his jacket is also discarded.

"Just what is the matter with you, Mukuro?" Lancia angrily asks, though only a fool wouldn't be able to hear, the small hint that he is also asking himself this question. He can only hope for a truthful answer.

Mukuro smiles slightly. "Kufufu." He laughs. "I should be asking you the same thing, Senpai."

"Don't call me that!" Lancia prepares the gun, after being angered surprisingly more by the stubborn illusionist. "What are you doing to me? What do you want?"

Lancia pants from exhaustion and confusion, but tries hard to keep his focus. If he loses it, he'll end up exposing the rest of Mukuro's sensitive skin. That just isn't right. Mukuro on the other hand, is just smiling, and a faint laugh can be heard coming from him after the questions are demanded.

Then, something strikes the older of the two. "What have you lost?"

There, that smile vanishes as it did when Lancia was forcibly brought into this position. Has he really lost something, or someone? Is that even possible in this lifetime? Mukuro seems more shocked than confused as to why Lancia asked that question, so it must mean that, he truly is...sad.

Does this also mean that Lancia is feeling sorry for him?

That expression soon goes back to being calm, but those cheeks remain red and sweat is still covering his face. Sadness is nowhere to be seen, and luckily, happiness too.

Then, much to Lancia's annoyance, he smiles again.

"Just a little bird."

Lancia would of fired the gun as a response to the purposely-disturbing answer, but was stopped by Mukuro, who suddenly pulled him down into a kiss. A deep, warm kiss. Lancia, as a result, lost control. He resumed touching Mukuro until he became satisfied with the punishment he has given.

It is his birthday after all.

* * *

><p>Nearly two hours later, with no sight of another presence, Lancia and Mukuro have completed their session disguised as a punishment for one's sins. Lancia still finds it hard that Mukuro would actually let himself get 'hurt' in order to be forgiven, not that he could ever be, because of his evilness.<p>

Sitting on the sofa with a pair of naked legs behind him, as part of Mukuro's exhausted self which is lying flat as well, Lancia, still without his jacket, thinks carefully of what to do next. Of course, no one must know of what just happened, but that isn't what he's concerned about most right now.

Why did he allow himself to do such a thing to the very end, and who is it that Mukuro lost?

Both questions crowd his mind, making him immobilized as the still-conscious Mukuro remains still, and peacefully quiet. Finally, words are spoken. "Who was it?" Lancia calmly asks. He had truly forced out his fury through his actions earlier on, which surprises him as much as it disgusts him.

A brief moment of silence slips by, leaving both Italians to enjoy it while it lasts. They have just experienced great intensity, driving their bodies to their limits and their minds to insanity. Now, peace, is what is very much welcomed, despite being rather complex people with complicated lives.

"Hibari...Kyoya." Mukuro mutters, and is possibly aware that his words shock the other.

Hibari Kyoya, the 10th generation Vongola cloud guardian and also the oldest and strongest, known for his vicious assaults and lack of mercy. Reborn has only personally mentioned him being Mukuro's most fierce rival, and visa versa.

To believe that they, who hold an obviously bad relationship, could ever have either one of them hold the other in high regards, is impossible. Mukuro must be joking. However, when Lancia turns to question the teenager, he finds that sleep has overcome him during his own period of trying to find sense in the answer he just got.

With his first and likely only birthday present granted, also being what he had always longed for, Lancia picks up his jacket, and without another word, he marches his way towards a new trip back to Italy.

Upon arrival, his friends who he had unwillingly abandoned, inform him that Dino of Chiavarone, is shamelessly dating Vongola's cloud guardian. Although dumbfounded and somewhat uninterested, Lancia's 'research' into the story reveals to him that, Dino proudly refers to how they began dating as 'freeing the bird from its prison'.

It doesn't take Lancia long like it does for others to realize that, Mukuro had made a prison for Hibari, but Dino broke him out and took him. This is what made him so unhappy. This is what made him so broken down. This is what has made Lancia finally feel sorry for him.

No longer, does he have the will to hate.

Never again.

Even if that person is the true monster, one can never truly deny that he too has feelings like a human.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
